


Flirting, Tats and Fancy Showers

by WeepingCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Always Female Dean, Always Female Sam, F/F, Flirting, actually always femal everyone, sam and gabe are roommates and dee and cas are roommates but it's not really relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingCas/pseuds/WeepingCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to be put on her back by over-confident, freckled girls is apparently a thing now.</p>
<p>Sam is strangely okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting, Tats and Fancy Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first ever fanfic. Or at least the first I've ever posted on the internet.... So, please be gentle. And maybe leave me a comment with constructive criticism? Always nice to know what I'm doing wrong.
> 
> Anyways, a big Thank You to [Quanna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quanna/pseuds/Quanna), who read through this and is just an overall wonderful person, and to my brother, who now thinks I'm even weirder than he did before reading this.

Sam can't take her eyes off the tattoo. The tip of the lowermost flame disappears into Dee's top and the black ink on pale, freckled skin seems to call to her. She wants to trace it with her tongue, close her teeth over the star in the center and _bite_ – 

“You still with us, honey?” 

Sam startles. Dee's smirking at her knowingly and Sam feels a blush creep up her cheeks. She elects to ignore it.

“So... what does it mean? The tattoo.” She's honestly curious, this is the first time she's seen that particular symbol. 

Dee leans back against the counter behind her and scoffs. 

“As far as I know it's for protection against evil stuff or something like that. Let's just say Cas gets surprisingly wild ideas when she's wasted.”

That startles a laugh out of Sam. Now it's her turn to smirk.

“Seriously? _Cas_? Sorry but she really doesn't seem the type. Actually, this seems more like something down your alley.”

Her tone is teasing and Dee doesn't quite manage to pull off an indignant pout. 

“No really, I could only just stop her from getting a huge-ass pair of wings tattooed onto her back.” She laughs at the memory. “As it is I managed to talk her down to something a bit more... subtle. If you don't believe me just ask her to lift up her shirt for you.”

“Yeah no, I don't see that going down so well.” 

And Sam really doesn't. Despite Cas' alleged devious ways, she wouldn't risk provoking Gabe's protective side. Even if she tries not to show it, that girl's got some real scary mother instincts going... Sam shudders.

Dee laughs at her distressed look, having obviously guessed her train of thought.

“Okay okay don't worry, I'm just gonna tell you what she got instead of the wings. Our dear Cas has now got a line of weird-ass symbols down her spine that apparently spell 'Free will' in some ancient, long forgotten language. She was just lucky she could still draw them correctly after drinking nearly a whole liquor store.”

Dee's smirk has become wry and something in the words and her tone rings a bell somewhere in Sam's head.

“Free will... their family is kinda fucked up, isn't it? I mean Gabe doesn't talk much about it, but from what I've heard... free will can't be something that's been especially encouraged there.”

Dee seems to sober up. She nods.

“Yeah that's true... I guess that's why Cas got the words. She told me about how she had to fight to get out of there, to choose for herself.... It couldn't have been easy, but in the end she managed. I mean she's studying Anthropology and Ancient Languages now, that's about as far from the family business as you can get. And of course I'm doin' my best to be a bad influence.”

Sam tries to read the look on Dee's face, but the dry smirk doesn't quite convince and she understands that this is important to the other girl. Dee obviously cares about Cas, about her family situation and her well-being.  
And while that knowledge brings a strangely warm feeling to Sam's stomach, the rather grave topic isn't really the direction she wanted the conversation to go in. 

So to lighten the mood she smiles and asks, “And what about you? Where has life led you?”

Dee's instantly back on track with a huge grin and a sparkle in her green eyes.

“I'm currently studying Technical Engineering. And before you say anything, I kick _ass_.”

Sam's amused disbelief must show on her face, because Dee leans in and continues, “No really, don't let yourself be fooled by my girlish appearance!” She skims her hand down her side, obviously teasing.  
“Most of the students might be guys but as long as you don't take any of their shit and make sure they know that you can kick their asses in every possible field, they treat you with the respect you deserve.”

Her grin is nearly face splitting now and apparently highly contagious, because Sam can feel an answering grin on her own face. 

“And 'every possible field' encompasses...?”

“Well, for one I'm better with machines than most of them. I don't know, I've just got a knack for it, especially with cars. Actually, they say I've got magic fingers.” 

She trails said fingers lightly down Sam's arm, her smile downright _dirty_ , and the taller girl feels goosebumps break out in their wake. 

Sam's still trying to contain the shiver of arousal that promptly follows, when Dee continues.

“Doesn't hurt that I've picked up quite a few things from my dad either. And what's more, I can literally kick their asses. And they know it too.”

Despite the dangerous glint in the short-haired girl's eyes and her still much too fast beating heart Sam can't help but laugh. 

“Seriously? No offense, but you don't seem like that much of a threat to me. I mean... for one you simply lack the bulking muscle.”

Dee doesn't take offense but she leans in closer, practically crowding Sam against the counter.

“As I said, don't let yourself be fooled. I might not be a Schwarzenegger, but I'm tough and fast and I've been learning Krav Maga since, like, forever. And I could probably have you on your back before you even know what's happening.” 

She winks, her left hand splayed against the other girl's hip, and Sam feels heat pooling in her belly. 

Wanting to be put on her back by over-confident, freckled girls is apparently a thing now.  
Sam is strangely okay with that.

She licks her suddenly too dry lips and swallows when she sees Dee tracking the movement with her burning green eyes. 

“Then I should probably make sure I don't cross you.”

“Definitively. In fact, I think you should go a step further and actively try to please me.” 

She's grinning wickedly and even through the cloud of uninvited but definitely pleasant visuals suddenly blurring her sight Sam has to chuckle at so much audacity. 

For a moment they just look at each other, Dee's hand still on Sam's waist, her thumb drawing lazy circles just underneath the shirt, and let the possibilities prickle hot in the air between them. 

Of course that's exactly the moment some stupid, drunk kid has to ruin it all by stumbling into Dee and subsequently spilling beer all over her top. 

Dee curses, taking a step back to look at the damage, and throws a look at the kid that has him hurrying out of the room, mumbled apologies in his wake. 

Great, that was not at all where Sam thought, or rather hoped, their conversation was headed. She feels strangely cold without the other girl plastered all along her front and already misses the warmth of her hand. 

Whatever, gotta make the best out of it.

“You okay? Should I get you a towel or something?”

“Nah, it's fine.” Dee's scowl is quickly melting away. “From the look of this mansion they probably got some fancy-ass shower somewhere around here. I'm never one to pass up a great opportunity.”

She's already grinning again and Sam feels relieved, even though the thought of the other girl ditching her to take a shower gives her conflicting feelings.

On one hand, Dee'd be ditching her. No more flirting, no more touching, no more staring at tattoos. On the other hand, the thought of Dee in the shower. Naked. Water cascading down her body, pooling in the hollow of her throat before running down her collarbones, over that _tattoo_ – 

“Sammy?”

Seems like she kinda zoned out there for a minute. Oops. 

Dee's smirking at her again and and even though she can feel a blush creeping up her face Sam can't quite bring herself to feel guilty. Like, at all.  
Or to even protest the use of the nickname. 

At that moment Gabe passes by, chattering animatedly with some tanned, built guy.

“Hey Gabe!” Dee calls out, “mind if I use your shower?”

Gabe seems a bit disoriented for a moment, but when she sees them she grins.

“Nah, knock yourself out! It's up the stairs, second door to the left.”

“Great, thanks!”

Dee gets up with a very self-satisfied look on her face and makes for the stairs.

That's it, Sam thinks, party's over. Or at least the part of the party where she got to flirt with a gorgeous Texan girl with too short hair and too many freckles. 

Just as she's resignedly reaching for another beer Dee turns around and grins at her.

“You comin' or what?”

Sam doesn't need to think twice.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
